


Panties

by lovingsmutandfluff



Series: Tumblr Ficlets/Drabbles [273]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Panty Kink, Smut, Underage - Freeform, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 17:33:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4188741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovingsmutandfluff/pseuds/lovingsmutandfluff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: something porny. like kinky j2 or wincest or weecest or whatever it is you like because.... well because why not right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Panties

Dean had just gotten out of the shower, drying his hair off and walking out of the bathroom, when he saw Sam. More so, he saw what Sam was wearing.

A pair of light green silk panties.

“Sammy?” Dean asked, looking at his little brother.

Sam turned around and he flushed red. Dean looked at the front of Sam’s panties, and saw the dark green bow on the front, right under where his cockhead was sticking out.

Dean felt a spike of arousal shoot through him, and he knew the towel around his waist wasn’t going to hide his growing erection for long.

“Well Sam-” Dean started.

“I can explain. I was…umm….this isn’t…I…”

“This isn’t what it looks like? You were holding onto them for someone? Come on Sammy. You know better than to lie to me.” Dean grinned, moving over. The towel dropped from his waist, and Sam stared at Dean’s cock, hardening and standing proudly.

“Dean….” Sam murmured.

“Lucky Dad ain’t here right now. Just you and me, and we can have a whole lot of fun.”

“Oh shit.” Sam muttered, growing hard, and Dean moved up to him. Dean picked him up and placed him on the table, biting on Sam’s shoulders, places that Sam could hide with a shirt. “Dean…”

“Fuck, Sammy. Look so goddamn gorgeous in those. Got anymore?”

“N-no.”

“We need to get you some. Fuck, I can see you know…parading around in ‘em. Showin’ off that ass of yours. Your cock….Sammy, you’d be so sexy.”

“Yeah?” Sam asked.

“Fuck yeah.” Dean grunted. He felt Sam’s hand wrap around his cock, stroking and Dean groaned. “Know just how to push my buttons Sam.” Dean grunted, rolling his hips, fucking himself in Sam’s hand.

“Of course I do, Dean.” Sam murmured. “What if I buy some lacy panties? Some satin ones. Maybe buy a couple that have some phrases on the back.”

“God. That’d be so hot.”

“Damn right.” Sam grinned. “Buy them just for you.”

“Fuck.” Dean grunted.

He grew harder under Sam’s touch and he whimpered when he felt his balls draw up.

“Gonna come Sammy. Gonna come all over ya.”

“Then do it.” Sam whispered in Dean’s ear.

Dean fucked himself in Sam’s hand and came on Sam.

Dean panted, and Sam started to move to get up, before Dean pushed him back down.

“You ain’t goin’ anywhere just yet. I gotta clean you up. And then, I’m gonna take care of your cock.” Dean grinned, leaning down and licking a stripe through his come.

Sam moaned, head dropping back, wondering if he would be able to hold on long enough for Dean.


End file.
